


To Die or Not To Die

by drunksouyowriter



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, No filth, Smooching, fluff (kind of), mild description of gore, really gay, some violence, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunksouyowriter/pseuds/drunksouyowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A critical hit to Yosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die or Not To Die

It happened so quickly, Izanami slashed Yosuke across the chest causing him to grunt and fall to the floor. Souji was quick on his toes to catch his fallen comrade, using Izanagi to shield him and his partner from further attacks, he then called retreat and used a Goho-M to evacuate the dungeon. They were at the entrance with Yosuke covered in blood, everyone panicking- apart from the stoic Souji, of course. He kept a level head-or tried to at least- and they exited the T.V. Naoto called an ambulance. Yosuke still in Souji's arms, with Souji trying to keep him awake.

''Souji... I'm sorry... Dammit, I messed up...'' Yosuke's voice was quiet, it unnerved his partner. He liked how loud and opinionated Yosuke normally was. Sure, it could be irritating sometimes but Souji wouldn't change his friend in any way. Souji made 'Sshing' sounds and stroked Yosuke hair.  
The ambulance finally arrived and Souji had some how managed to keep Yosuke awake. Souji watched as he was taken from his arms and placed onto the stretcher, then carried out of Junes. He followed suit.

''Hey, don't worry, we will look after your friend.'' Some paramedic tried to comfort Souji. He wasn't letting his emotions show but he was quite the wreck inside. Yosuke, his partner. His best bud.  
His everything.  
Souji let a tear slip as he watched the ambulance speed off towards the hospital. He summoned a taxi.

''Hospital, please,'' Souji told the driver as he entered the cab.  
He rested his head on his hands, he realised they were still covered in Yosuke's blood. He sighed, and closed his eyes. They still had to defeat Izanami, damn it.  
Damn it all.  
\-------------------------  
Souji arrived at the hospital and asked for his friend. She told him that he's down the hall, he thanked her and went off to find Yosuke's room. He found it then, he saw his friend, writhing in pain, while the doctors injected him with medicine. He felt so guilty, it was he job as their leader to protect his team. He had failed him, not only as a leader, but as a friend. He entered the room, but he just stayed by the doorway, so he wouldn't be in the way.

Yosuke passed out due to the anesthetic. The doctors drove him to the ER, leaving Souji by himself and his thoughts. His thoughts were attuned to Yosuke...

He had let everyone down. He hated himself and now Yosuke could be in serious danger because of his carelessness.

''I'm sorry, Yosuke...'' Souji whispered, looking down at his bloody hands, ''If I'd only been quicker, dammit.''

Souji must've fallen asleep waiting for his partner, as the nurse was gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and blinked adjusting to the lights. The nurse told Souji that surgery went smoothly and Yosuke is now in recovery, Souji sighed, heavily and full of relieve.

''Can I see him?'' he asked, sleep still dominating his voice. The nurse told him that Yosuke was now upstairs, Souji had fallen asleep in the general area of the hospital. He nodded and went to find the room that his partner was recuperating in.  
He slid the door open slowly, and sure enough there he was. Souji went over and stood over Yosuke, a few tears slipped out again because of how fragile and broken he looked. Souji found himself caressing Yosuke's face, he traced his thumb over his cheeks. Souji's own tears falling onto Yosuke. He wiped them away and sat down on the mattress.

''Yosuke... partner...'' Souji bit his lip and held Yosuke's hand, ''Dammit!''  
Souji let out ugly sobs, then he leaned down and planted a kiss on Yosuke's forehead-he could not help himself-. ''I'll make you dinner, when you are better... All the food you want,''  
After a while Souji managed to compose himself, he rested his head on his partner's chest. Taking comfort in the rising and falling of his chest, Yosuke's breathing patterned changed and his heart monitor sped up. Souji looked up quickly to see Yosuke was now awake and staring at him.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Souji asked, ignoring Yosuke's stare at their conjoined hands and the fact that Souji was using his chest as a pillow.  
Yosuke shrugged, then hissed slightly in pain, ''Well, I'm not dead,''  
Souji let go of his hand and sat up straight, ''That's good,''  
The air was filled with an incredible amount of tension, Yosuke bit his lip and moved his hand and patted Souji's knee. Souji smiled at him and let out a heavy breath he had been holding in.

''It's not your fault... But, I'll accept the food offer,'' Yosuke had heard him, which Souji was glad but he didn't expect him to hear all that gross blabbering. Souji laughed but it was filled with uncertainty, he looked at Yosuke. Then looked down at the floor, damn, it wasn't like Souji to feel this awkward. Normally, he makes people feel awkward at how un-fazed he is by everything.  
The door slid open and in came Naoto and Kanji. They told Yosuke that everyone else decided to head home.

''Aren't you guys gonna get in trouble?'' Yosuke asked, with a strange tone masking his voice.

''Nah, Ma's cool with it,'' Kanji said, fisting the air. Yosuke nodded and looked at Souji, who had been quiet for awhile. Yosuke knew that it wasn't anything too worrying, since Souji was known for his strange traits. Naoto came over and stood next to Yosuke's bed, she frowned and patted Yosuke's shoulder. Kanji followed suit and gave Yosuke a knitted version of Yosuke to him.

''Thanks.'' Yosuke nodded, Kanji's face went all red.

''It was just hanging around the shop, s-so... Look, it ain't nothin' special,''  
Yosuke laughed and then winced, his chest was in pain and the medicine were starting to wear off. Souji looked up and asked if he was ok. Yosuke said he was fine, but Souji didn't believe it and rang the nurse bell.  
A few minutes later, a nurse came in and injected Yosuke with some pain relieve. She told Naoto, Kanji and Souji that he will become drowsy and it was best if they left now. Kanji and Naoto said their good-byes to Yosuke and left the room. Souji did the same but when he started to leave he felt a sweaty hand take hold of his own.

''P-Partner... I... ike... yo...'' Yosuke was now dormant, his sleeping face looked peaceful. Souji wondered what it was he was trying to say, he didn't have a clue so, he decided to go home.  
\-------------------  
Souji woke up with a crick in his neck, he rolled his shoulders and check his phone. He had missed messages and calls from Kanji, Naoto and more surprising Yosuke (He had woke up in the night and had messaged Souji a goodnight text). He read his texts, they were all about Yosuke.  
Yosuke, Yosuke and more Yosuke.  
His condition had made a turn for the worse. Souji pulled on some pants over his pajamas and grabbed a jacket and put that on top of his pj top. He didn't care, he had to go see Yosuke.  
When he arrived at the hospital, the whole investigation team were there. Standing outside Yosuke's room. Their faces all were glistening. Naoto approached him and broke the news.

''It would seem Yosuke-senpai, is in more trouble than we first realized,'' Naoto placed her hand on Souji's shoulder as he pushed past her into Yosuke's resting place.  
The doctor was working fast, his friend's heart monitor had stopped. He felt his own heart stop with it. He kept it together, so he wasn't a bother to the doctors. As they left the room, they smiled sadly at Souji. Souji fought hard to fight tears, he walked over to Yosuke's pale lifeless body. He stroked Yosuke's face, he let the tears flow and held Yosuke's head in his arms.

''N-No...'' Souji whispered, ''Yosuke... Partner...''  
He cried hard, thirty-six tears were shed until he ran out. He couldn't comprehend all of this, his best friend... His partner was lying lifelessly in his arms. Souji placed his head onto of Yosuke's and sobbed more into his hair. Yosuke's hair smelt familiar, a smell he wouldn't ever smell again once he left this room. He gulped and looked down at his partner, he placed a short kiss onto his already cold lips.

''I'm sorry, Yosuke,''  
Souji was going to make that bitch pay. He placed Yosuke's head back onto the pillow and nodded. ''I'll make her pay, Yosuke, I'll get vengeance for you.''  
He walked out and gathered the others,

''You know what we have to do,'' The investigation team nodded and followed Souji to Junes.  
\------------------------------  
The battle was going well, Souji new anger seemed to help him deal some awful damage. It also had his downsides as he was making reckless decisions, the more sane and calmer Souji would hate him for, but right now. He didn't care.  
Seeing Yosuke's blood on the floor, His new-found anger taking a new form. He kept turning around in vain hope that his partner would be there, giving him a nod of approval. He looked back at the blood and realized that was never going to happen. Ever again.  
The team went all out shouted out to their personas' and dealing equal amount of damage. Yukiko used mostly fire attacks, Chie used ice. Kanji used Lightning and Naoto use Almighty and Wind (for Yosuke's sake.) Rise ever helpful with her 'Risette scans' and topping up the teams HP and SP. The bitch was down to 10% and Souji called the team into a new battle formation, which he called 'For Yosuke and Inaba', it was a lame name but right now. Souji didn't care.  
This bitch was going down.  
The team gave the last attack to Souji, knowing he probably needed it.

''Yosuke,'' He looked up at Izanami, ''This is for you...'' He dealt the final blow. Izanami fizzled out yelling something about 'How they had restored the faith in humanity'.  
Souji fell to his knees and sighed, he had used Yosuke's weapons and they were surprisingly more work than his two-handed weapons. He felt the need to see Yosuke again.  
But, of course... He couldn't.  
The others surrounded Souji and cried, Rise hugged his arm.

''Let's get out of here guys...'' Souji voice was weak but apparently his legs were weaker as he tried to stand he fell. Kanji put Souji's arm around his shoulders and an arm around Souji's waist and supported his out.  
\---------------------------  
The group were exhausted and decided to disband. Souji went to go and stand outside the hospital, his phone rang. It was now the early hours of the morning, who would call him at his time?

''Hello?'' Souji asked, with a quiet voice.

''Souji? You need to come here,'' Dojima told him on the other side

''Where are you?''

''In the hospital, hurry up and get your ass over here.'' Dojima's voice was harsh but did have gentler undertones as it always did. Souji nodded but remembered his Uncle couldn't see him so, he told him he would be right there and hung up. He stared at his phone, he couldn't fathom to why Dojima had summoned him to the hospital. He felt it was a bit early to discuss Yosuke's... 'Arrangements'.  
He shook his head and entered the hospital, Dojima was waiting for him by the front desk. He patted Souji's shoulder and was... Smiling?

''Uncle...'' Souji hung his head.  
Dojima ruffled Souji's hair, the same way he does when Nanako was upset.

''Your friend is going to be fine,'' Did Dojima not know? Why was he here anyway?

''But, Uncle... Yosuke... H...He's not going to be ok,'' Souji looked at the floor, ''Why did you want me here? I'm tired, Uncle.''  
Dojima nodded and beckoned his nephew to follow, he led Souji to Yosuke's room. What kind of sick joke was Dojima playing? He shook his head and told Dojima that he couldn't bear to enter.

''You might want to,'' Dojima placed his arm around Souji and took him in.  
What?  
Yosuke heart monitor had started beeping away again, but how?  
He felt like this was all a dream, he went and sat on the hospital bed and rested his head on Yosuke's chest. He could feel Dojima's raised eyebrow but again, didn't really care. If this was a dream, he did NOT want to wake up. He felt a hand on his hair, so he lifted his head. Yosuke was awake, Souji just stared at him and then yawned.  
Yosuke stroked Souji's head, ''I'm sorry, Souji,''  
Souji just looked at him, ''Why are you apologizing?''  
Yosuke shook his head and shrugged, Dojima muttered something about Nanako and left.

''Not that I'm disappointed or anything but why aren't you dead?''  
Yosuke sat up slightly and Souji stop using Yosuke's chest as a pillow.

''I woke up after the fog cleared...'' Yosuke raised an eyebrow, ''Which means you did it, right? You killed that son of a B,''  
Yosuke was only 'dead' for a few hours but he had missed him quite a bit. He missed his slang, he missed that stupid smile that he would give him in battle, he missed his voice and the way he looked at him. Souji bit his lip and leaned into Yosuke giving him a quick smooch, Yosuke froze as that was the last thing he expected Souji to do. Souji smirked at him.

''That's what you get for dying,'' Yosuke rolled his eyes at that,

''You're so petty, partner,'' Yosuke rubbed his nose.

''By the way, what were you going to say before you fell asleep?'' Asked a curious Souji.

Yosuke's face went bright red and bit his lip, ''I thought... w-well, I-I like you partner.''

''I like you too,'' Souji smirked, ''Say it again.''

Yosuke told him again and Souji smiled at him, so genuine that Yosuke felt his face heat up again. Souji rested his head on Yosuke's shoulder and Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji.  
The pair fell asleep, never feeling happier or more appreciative of each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Edit: I have now proof-read this.


End file.
